Aveugle
by Haruka Hayashibara
Summary: "Kyuu-nii jangan bercanda, ruangan ini gelap, bagaimana bisa ruangan gelap seperti ini di bilang terang?"/"Na-naru.. jangan bercanda,"/"Naruto mengalami kerusakan di retina matanya, retina mata Naruto putus saat ia sedang tertidur, dan Naruto-"/"Aku buta.."


Aveugle

Diclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Rate : T

Genre : Family, Angst, Tragedy

Warning : OOC, Typo, Gaje, Abal

Summary : "Kyuu-nii jangan bercanda, ruangan ini gelap, bagaimana bisa ruangan gelap seperti ini di bilang terang?"/"Na-naru.. jangan bercanda,"/"Naruto mengalami kerusakan di retina matanya, retina mata Naruto putus saat ia sedang tertidur, dan Naruto-"/"Aku buta.."

Don't Like, Don't Read

.

.

.

Disebuah kamar yang penuh warna oranye dan putih, terlihat seorang anak lelaki yang sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidurnya.

Kelopak mata berwarna tan nya tertutup, menyembunyikan bola mata berwarna _Sapphire _indahnya. Wajahnya tampak gelisah terkadang ia seperti mengernyitkan dahinya, entah apa yang ia mimpikan.

Tik

Tok

Tik

Tok

Terdengar suara jam berdetak, mengisi kesunyian yang sedari tadi berada di kamar pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Nggh.." terdengar desahan si pirang. Perlahan, ia membuka kelopak mata tan nya, memperlihatkan iris mata _Sapphire _yang indah. Ia mengerjabkan kedua matanya, mata _Sapphire _nya bergerak kesana-kemari, tak lama kemudian ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Gelap.

Tidak ada cahaya.

Bagaimana bisa?

Seingat Naruto, ia selalu menyalakan lampu saat tertidur, tapi kenapa kali ini sangat.. gelap?

Apakah hari ini mati lampu? Ah tidak, aku masih merasakan dinginnya ac yang memasuki pori-pori kulitku.

Ah, mungkin lampunya rusak.

Krieet..

Terdengar suara pintu di buka oelh seseorang, sontak aku menolehkan kepalau ke sumber suara, "Naruto?" terdengar suara berat yang sangat kukenal memanggil namaku, "Niisan.." gumamku sedikit pelan.

"Naruto! Ini sudah pagi, tunggu apa lagi? Kau harus berangkat sekolah, lihat ini sudah jam berapa! Bagaimana-"

"Gelap," Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi, "Gelap? Ayolah Naruto, jangan bercanda! Ruangan terang-benderang seperti ini masa di bilang gelap?" sangkal Kyuubi yang bingung mendengar perkataan adiknya.

A-apa? Kyuu-nii pasti sedang bercanda, bagimana mungkin ruangan gelap seperti ini di bilang terang?

"Haha," Naruto tertawa hambar, "Kyuu-nii jangan bercanda, ruangan ini gelap niisan.. bagaimana bisa ruangan gelap seperti ini di bilang terang?" ucap Naruto menyangkal perkataan kakaknya.

Mendengar sangkalan dari adiknya, Kyuubi merasa heran. Kenapa dengan adiknya pagi ini?

"Jangan bercanda, Naru.. kau pasti mau membolos, iya 'kan?" tanya Kyuubi. Membolos? Astaga niisan!

"Tidak, Kyuu.. ruangan ini gelap. Melihat Kyuu-nii saja aku tidak bisa!" keluh Naruto. Kyuubi tersentak mendengar perkataan Naruto yang tidak masuk akal itu.

"Na-naru.. jangan bercanda,"

"Siapa yang bercanda, niisan?"

Kyuubi mencoba menepis perasaan buruk yang sedari tadi menghinggapi hatinya, ia mengambil boneka rubah kesayangan Naruto, dan duduk di samping Naruto.

"Ini apa?" tanya Kyuubi sambil memperlihatkan boneka rubah itu ke hadapan Naruto.

"Apanya?" Naruto mengernyitkan dahinya, "Ada Kaasan, ya?" lanjut Naruto dengan polosnya.

Mata Kyuubi terbelalak, ia menggigit bibir bawanya dan menggeleng.

"Kaasan!" teriak Kyuubi kencang.

"Kaasan, coba lihat Naruto! Ke kamar Naruto, Kaasan!" teriak Kyuubi lagi.

Lagi-lagi Naruto bertambah heran, apa yang terjadi? Kenapa Kyuu-nii sampai-sampai berteriak seperti itu?

"Ada apa, Kyuu?" ah, itu suara Kaasan!

"Kaasan, Naruto kenapa? Sepertinya ada yang salah dengannya," ucap Kyuubi dengan nada yang sangat khawatir.

"Naru-chan, kamu kenapa, sayang?" tanya Kushina dengan lembut terhadap anaknya.

"Aku nggak kenapa-kenapa, Kaasan," jawab Naruto.

Kushina tidak merasakan keanehan apapun, "Kyuubi, memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan?"

"Coba perlihatkan angka ke Naruto,"

Kushina mengernyitkan dahinya, ia langsung memperlihatkan jari terlunjuknya ke arah Naruto, "Naru-chan, ini angka berapa?"

Bagimana Kaasan menanyakan angka, melihat Kaasan saja aku tidak bisa. "Nggak tau, aku nggak bisa lihat apa-apa. 'Kan sekarang lagi mati lampu, Kaasan gimana sih!" jawab Naruto sambil menggembungkan kedua pipi yang terdapat tiga guratan garis tipis. Yah.. walaupun ia tau tidak mungkin mati lampu di saat ac yang tegah menyala seperti ini.

DEG

Kyuubi yang mendengar itu langsung panik, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan Kushina yang mendengar itu terbelalak, "Naru-chan, ini terang sekali.. masa di bilang gelap?" sangkal Kushina dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar.

"Kaasan.. kalau nggak mati lampu, kenapa aku tidak bisa lihat wajah Kyuu-nii dan Kaasan?"

Kaasan yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari kasur Naruto, dan berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa menuruni tangga untuk menemui suaminya.

Terlihat pria yang sedang membaca koran di sofa, dengan secangkir kopi yang menemaninya.

"Minato! Naru-chan, Minato.. Naru-chan!" racau Kushina dengan panik. Minato yang mendengar istrinya panik seperti itu langsung menghentikan bacaannya, "Naru-chan kenapa, sayang?" tanya Minato.

"Di-dia bilang kalau kamarnya gelap, padahal kamarnya sangat terang!" kata Kushina khawatir.

Minato yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak dari sofanya, dan mengikuti Kushina yang sudah menaiki tangga.

Minato membuka pintu kamar Naruto dengan sangat pelan, terlihat Kyuubi sedang memeluk Naruto, dan mengelus surai pirang Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, sesekali ia mengecup kening adiknya.

Minato dan Kushina berjalan perlahan ke arah mereka berdua dengan perlahan, menyadari kedatangan Tousan dan Kaasannya, Kyuubi langsung melepas pelukannya, "Tousan.. Kaasan.." gumam Kyuubi dengan suara yang tidak bisa di dengar oleh kedua orang tuanya.

"Naruto, kau kenapa?" tanya Minato dengan suara hangatnya.

"Kenapa, sih hari ini banyak yang nanya keadaan Naru? Naru 'kan tidak apa-apa," kata Naruto sambil mengkerucutkan bibirnya hingga terlihat wajah imut yang membuat wajah Kyuubi sedikit merona.

"Sekarang, apa yang Naru lihat?" tanya Minato dengan lembut.

"Apanya? Naru tidak bisa lihat apa-apa, Tousan~" jawab Naruto heran.

"Periksakan ke dokter, bawa ke dokter mata!" perintah Minato dengan kepanikan luar biasa.

"Kyuubi, siapkan mobil!" perintah Kushina yang sangat khawatir. "Ya," balas Kyuubi sambil berlalu.

"Lho, kenapa harus ke dokter mata? Naru tidak apa-apa, Kaasan.. Tousan," tanya Naruto heran.

"Naruto.." gumam Kushina lirih sambil memeluk anak bungsunya.

Tiba-tiba Kyuubi muncul, "Kaasan, Tousan, mobil sudah siap," kata Kyuubi, membuat Kushina melepas pelukannya, "Ayo, Naru-chan.. kita ke dokter," ajak Kushina dengan lembut.

Naruto hanya mengangguk, walaupun ada rasa sedikit bingung di hatinya. Ia di tuntun keluar dari kamar oleh Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Kyuu-nii.. ini sudah sampai luar, ya? Kok masih gelap? Apa ini masih malam?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Kyuubi yang mendengar itu hanya memeluk pinggang Naruto dari samping, ia terus saja mengecup pucak kepala Naruto dengan lembut. Ia pun menuntun Naruto memasuki mobil.

Sesampai di dalam mobil, Kushina tidak henti-hentinya berdoa di dalam hati agar tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk yang akan terjadi.

Sedangkan Naruto, ia sedang menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu kakaknya, sedari tadi Kyuubi terus memeluk pinggang Naruto dari samping dengan penuh ke hangatan, tangannya terus membelai rambut pirang Uzumaki bungsu itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat, takut kalau perasaan buruknya benar.

Kenapa mobil ini juga gelap? Kenapa hari ini begitu gelap? Kenapa aku bisa melihat apapun? Kenapa aku harus ke rumah sakit? Aku.. aku takut..

.

.

.

Sesampai di Konoha International Hospital..

Mereka membawa Naruto ke tempat khusus mata, mereka terus menunggu nomor urutnya di panggil. Sungguh.. mereka sangat takut. Yang paling merasakan takut adalah Kyuubi. Dia memang sangat menyayangi Naruto, ia sangat takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpa adiknya.

"Kyuu-nii," panggil Naruto dengan suara yang sangat pelan, sehingga hanya Kyuubi yang bisa mendengarnya, "Hm?"

"Kenapa rumah sakit ini juga gelap? Apa hari ini adalah hari ke gelapan?" tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Mendengar perkataan adiknya, Kyuubi benar-benar sangat takut. Ia terus saja menggenggam tangan Naruto dengan hangat, dan membawa Naruto kedalam pelukannya.

Tiba-tiba sosok perempuan keluar dari kamar rumah sakit, "Nomor urut satu kosong enam!"

Nomor urut satu kosong enam adalah nomor urut Naruto. Langsungsaja mereka berempat segera masuk ke ruangan dokter.

Terlihat perempuan cantik berambut pirang sedang tersenyum ramah ke arah mereka, Dr. Tsunade. Dr. Tsunade adalah dokter sekaligus kakak Kushina.

"Neesan, Naruto.. dia selalu mengeluh kalau ruangan kamarnya gelap, dia selalu mengeluhkan kata gelap. Padahal ruangan ini sangat terang, apa yang terjadi dengan Naru-chan?" tanya Kushina sangat cemas.

"Baik, Kushina.. tenanglah dulu. Naruto, coba Dokter periksa matamu," ucap Dr. Tsunade dengan lembut. "Iya, Dokter," jawab Naruto. Naruto pun di tuntun Kyuubi untuk berbaring di tempat tidur rumah sakit. Dokter yang bernama Tsunade itu segera memeriksa kedua mata Naruto.

Kedua mata Tsunade terbelalak, napasnya memburu. Kushina yang melihat itu langsung panik, "Neesan! Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto!" Kushina langsung takut, sedangkan Minato langsung menenangi istrinya, "Sshh.. tenangkan lah dirimu.." kata Minato dengan lembut.

"Naruto.. saya berat untuk mengatakannya," Tsunade menarik napas untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, "Naruto, apakah terkadang kau merasa pandanganmu agak buram?" tanya Tsunade hati-hati.

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya,"

"Naruto mengalami kerusakan di retina matanya, retina mata Naruto putus saat ia sedang tertidur, dan Naruto-"

"Buta. Saya buta, Dokter?" potong Naruto dengan suara bergetar. "Ya.."

Kushina tak kuasa menahan air matanya, "Dokter pasti bohong, kan? Naru-chan tidak mungkin buta! Ia tidak mungkin buta!" Kushina berteriak histeris, sedangkan Minato yang sudah tersadar dari ke syok kannya langsung menenangkan istrinya. Sedangkan Kyuubi, ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, lidahnya kelu. Ia terlalu syok, ia terus mengepalkan tangannya, sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih.

Mata _Sapphire _itu terbelalak, iris mata yang indah itu terus mengeluarkan air matanya, ia mengepalkan tangannya, "A-aku.. aku buta.." gumam Naruto dengan suara yang sangat lirih.

"Aku buta.. hiks.. aku nggak mau buta! Aku masih ingin melihat wajah Tousan, Kaasan, Kyuu-nii! Aku nggak mau berhenti melihat wajah kalian! A-aku.. aku" Naruto terus meracau, air matanya mengalir deras dari iris _Sapphire _yang sudah kehilangan cahayanya itu. Kyuubi langsung berjalan ke arah Naruto dan memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kehangatan. Iris mata merahnya mengeluarkan air mata, ia tidak bisa menerika jika adiknya menjadi seperti ini.

Sedangkan Kushina yang sedari tadi terus menangis langsung di tenangkan oleh Minato, "Shh.. sabar Kushina.. pasti hal ini ada jalan keluarnya," kata Minato mencoba menenangkan istrinya.

"Dokter, apakah Naruto bisa sembuh?" tanya Kyuubi. "Kemungkinan untuk sembuh sangat kecil. Kecuali kalau ada yang mendonorkan matanya," jawab Tsunade khawatir.

"Ambil mata saya, Dok!" kata Kyuubi dengan spontan. Sontak Kushina, Minato, dan Naruto terkejut dengan perkataan Kyuubi.

"Jangan niisan, nanti niisan nggak bisa melihat lagi kayak Naru, seharusnya niisan senang masih bisa melihat, nggak kayak Naru.. buta," kata Naruto sambil tersenyum miris.

"Nggak, Naruto! Niisan rela buta, asalkan kamu bisa melihat lagi!" kata Kyuubi bersi keras untuk mendonorkan matanya.

"Kyuubi, hanya orang mati yang bisa mendonorkan mata ke Naruto," kata Tsunade.

"A-apa?"

"Haha," Naruto tertawa hambar, "Sudahlah, Tousan, Kaasan, Niisan.. tidak ada gunanya. Aku ingin pulang," kata Naruto dengan suara yang sangat datar.

"Naruto, apa-apaan nada suaramu itu, hah? Jangan seperti itu, Naruto!" kata Kyuubi sambil memeluk Naruto, sedangkan Naruto hanya diam tidak menanggapi. Tatapan matanya kosong, mata _Sapphire _yang selalu bercahaya itu lenyap, wajahnya datar tidak seperti Naruto yang ceria.

"Yasudah, kita pulang, ya.." ajak Minato dengan lembut, sambil menghapus air mata Kushina dengan ibu jarinya. "Ya.." respon Kushina. "Arigato, neesan." Kata Kushina sambil tersenyum ke arah kakaknya, sedangkan Tsunade hanya tersenyum pahit.

Naruto pun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya yang di bantu oleh Kyuubi. Mereka pun keluar dari ruangan ini.

.

.

.

Di dalam mobil, Naruto terus saja diam. Wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, Kyuubi yang melihat Naruto seperti itu pun sangat sedih. Ia terus saja memeluk Naruto dengan penuh kasih sayang, sesekali ia mengecup puncak kepala Naruto.

Aku buta. Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini, Kami-sama? Padahal aku masih ingin melihat wajah Tousan, Kaasan, Niisan, teman-teman, dan yang lain. Padahal aku masih ingin melihat indahnya dunia yang Kau ciptakan, tapi kenapa aku harus buta? Beginikah rasanya orang buta? Begitu gelap. Aku takut.. aku takut gelap. Tapi kenapa Kau malah membuat aku buta? Aku sangat ingin melihat dunia yang Kau ciptakan, aku masih ingin melihat Kyuu-nii yang selalu menyayangiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, karena aku.. buta.

Aku merasa ada yang mengalir membasahi pipiku. Ah, ternyata aku menangis, aku tidak boleh menangis, aku tidak mau di anggap cengeng sama Kaasan, Tousan, apalagi Kyuu-nii.

"Naruto, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kyuubi dengan lembut.

"Tidak, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

Naruto, kenapa kau harus mengalami hal menyakitkan seperti ini? Padahal kau anak yang baik, tapi kenapa kau mengalami ini? Kenapa tidak aku saja yang mengalami kebutaan? Kenapa harus Naruto! Kami-sama, lihatlah dia sekarang. Wajahnya tidak terdapat ekspresi apapun, ini bukan Naruto yang kukenal. Iris mata _Sapphire _nya meredup, hingga tidak secerah dulu. Kenapa hal ini harus menimpa Naruto, Kami-sama?

.

.

.

Rumah megah, dan mewah khas Clan Uzumaki sudah tampak. Langsung saja pintu gerbang di buka oleh penjaga, dan mobil mewah keluarga Uzumaki sudah memasuki halaman depan rumah mereka.

Tangan Naruto meraba-raba pintu mobil, ia pun membuka pintu mobil itu, "Naruto, biarkan niisan saja yang buka!"

"Aku ingin mandiri, niisan. Aku pasti bisa berjalan tanpa bantuan, niisan," jawab Naruto dengan nada datar.

"Naruto.."

Naruto pun berjalan sendiri, pelayan-pelayan yangdisana pun bingung dengan keadaan Tuan muda nya itu. "Tuan, mari saya bantu.." kata salah satu pelayan di sana. "Tidak perlu,"

Seluruh pelayan di sana terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, mana mungkin bisa Naruto yang selalu hangat itu bisa mengatakan perkataan datar dan dingin seperti itu?

"Naruto, niisan bantu ya," kata Kyuubi. Baru saja Naruto ingin mengatakan penolakan, Kyuubi langsung menambahi, "Jangan menolak,"

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk, ia langsung di tuntun Kyuubi untuk masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Sesampainya di kamar, "Kyuu-nii keluar, ya.. Naru mau sendiri dulu," kata Naruto.

"Tapi-"

"Aku tidak apa-apa, niisan. Aku cuma ingin sendiri aja," kata Naruto memotong perkataan Kyuubi.

"Yah.. baiklah." Kyuubi pun menuruni tangga untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya.

Naruto memasuki kamar sambil meraba-raba dinding, ia pun meraba pintu kamarnya dan menutupnya, tangannya meraba-raba kunci, dan langsung menekannya hingga pintu kamarnya terkunci.

Ia terus berjalan dengan tangan yang meraba-raba sekitarnya, sampai-sampai..

Bruk

"Akh.." sepertinya ia menjatuhkan sesuatu, ia terus berjalan..

Bruk

Ia menabrak sesuatu, "Akh.. ke-kenapa.." ia terus meraba-raba benda di sekitarnya, "Arrghh!"

PRANG

Ia membanting benda-benda di sekitarnya dengan penuh emosi, mata _Sapphire _nya terus mengeluarkan air mata, tangannya terus meremas rambut pirangnya. Ruangan yang tadinya rapi sudah berubah seperti kapal pecah. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan di dinding, tubuhnya merosot jatuh ke lantai, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, air mata terus mengalir dari kedua mataya.

"Tidak.. beguna.." racaunya sambil meremas helaian rambut pirangnya. "Aku tidak berguna.." gumamnya dengan suara serak.

"Aku buta.." ia terus meracau.. "Haha.. aku buta," ia tertawa hambar, isakannya memenuhi ruangan yang sunyi ini.

Ia tekuk lututnya sampai ke dadanya, lalu iabenamkan wajahnya di lututnya.

Tidak berguna..

Aku buta

Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini, Kami-sama?

Gelap..

Ini sangat gelap, Kami-sama

Kau tau, kan kalau aku sangat membeci kegelapan?

Tapi kenapa Kau malah memberikanku kegelapan?

Kau tidak menyayangiku lagi, Kami-sama?

Aku ingin melihat wajah Kaasan.. Tousan.. Kyuu-ni.. teman-teman..

Tapi sekarang.. aku tidak bisa

Aku tidak bisa melihat

Kenapa harus aku, Kami-sama!

Apa salahku? Kenapa Kau mengirim kegelapan yang sangat nyata ini?

Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat indahnya malam

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat indahnya laut

Karena apa.. karena aku buta

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, memperlihatkan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya hingga bibirnya mengeluarkan darah. Ia terus diam, entah apa yang ia pikirkan sekarang. Matanya yang kosong seperti menerawang, wajahnya tidak menampilkan ekspresi apapun, perlahan ia menutup kedua kelopak mata berwarna tannya, menyembunyikan mata _Sapphire _yang sudah meredup. Ia terlelap dalam tidurnya sambil meneteskan air mata.

.

.

.

END

Huaa.. fict apa ini-_- satu lagu fict gaje dari saya. Maaf kalau banyak kesalahan, maaf kalau banyak typo, jadi saya minta kritik dan sarannya *bungkuk-bungkuk*

Review, ya minna^^


End file.
